


Running Interference

by Eldhoron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Force Unleashed - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Bromance, Detective Jaina, Empire Building, Established Relationship, Explosions, F/M, Galactic Alliance, Gap Filler, Imperials, Infiltration, Injured main character, Injury, Intel, Intrigue, Investigations, Lightsaber Battles, Politics, Secrets, Sith, Starkiller isnt dead, Weapons, get in get out, recon, sith hunting, sith pirates, sith planets, straining relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldhoron/pseuds/Eldhoron
Summary: The unlikely team of Galen Marek and Corran Horn embark on another mission, thinking it is just another "get in, collect intel, get out". However, this time is different and the two find themselves on a hostile planet with a galaxy shaking secret. Still with a mission to run, and an escape to plan, the two must intercept and destroy this powerful new tool discovered. Bromance but no slash.





	Running Interference

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: First off, this is my first multi-chaptered story I have posted in this fandom. I began writing TFU fiction the same year the first book was published, but I never actually was able to get all my notebooks full of scribblings down onto the screen... until now. The relationship between Corran Horn and Galen Marek has been a long time bromance for me. I just think those two would mesh really well for whatever reason. It may seem like a weird buddy system but its my favourite. :p The title was thought of by my best friend... Lady Lindariel. :D Thanks!
> 
> Here is a bit of backstory for you to get you up to speed on my imaginings:
> 
> This takes place about a year after the book Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse. Corran's story is pretty much the same as what the EU portrays. However, Galen Marek's story is different. Instead of him dying in the end of TFU1 he is put into stasis by Darth Vader. When the clone escapes and basically goes on the TFU2 journey, he finds the original man- Galen Marek. The rebels take the body of Marek and try to awaken him from stasis but it is a Force prison which Vader had manufactured with his dark arts. After some time, Galen Marek frees himself a little after the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War, but he learns, in trying to save him, Juno fell under the evilness and is now herself in stasis. He eventually is able to free her as well and the two continue where they left off: fighting for the Light, together. Now that we are pretty much caught up...

**_A long time ago in a galaxy far away..._ **

**_Coruscant: 45 A.B.Y._ **

Corran sat down and kicked his feet up onto the scuffed metal table top. The heavily polished caf coloured boots sat in stark contrast to the rumpled olive clothes of their owner and the smoky grime of the surrounding bar. The thick air in the dim tavern held a sickly, sweet twang that Corran had grown accustomed to over the long years of his life. The humming of many multi-coloured patrons speaking in their numerous tongues was nearly mesmerising. It swept him into an almost meditative state. So many lives cycled through the establishment, each one holding its own woes and joy. It was amazing to him how the Force turned even in these places, wheeling its way through the myriad destinies of those who could not even feel its touch. The thought was intriguing to him. He could no longer imagine life without the Force. It was threaded into his entire being.

Corran sighed at the thought. It brought back memories he would rather not face this day. Instead, he took a sip of the bright green fluid in his glass and shifted deeper into the thickly upholstered chair he was occupying. He was waiting for someone, and that someone was doing a good job at being late. The greying Jedi glanced around at the surrounding tables, looking for the man who had summoned him. "You would think the one who actually called the meeting would be present first," he grumbled to himself under his breath. However, Corran was not held waiting for much longer. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught movement near the front door. Indeed, a tall young man, darkly clad, stepped through the door.

His fluid gait led gracefully through the undulating crowd to finally stop at Corran's small table. Marek smiled grimly and pulled a chair up for himself. "Good evening. I didn't expect you to be here so early," he said as he leaned back into his seat and pulled a booted foot up onto his knee. A server droid whirred up to him, unobtrusively waiting for an order to be taken.

Corran resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He spoke while Marek punched in an order on the droids glowing chest piece. "I have been waiting for nearly half an hour. They would have thrown me out by now, had I not indulged myself," he said, indicating the drink set on the floating metal coaster.

"You still don't drink?" Marek asked half bewildered and half teasing. He knew the old man's preferences, but bothering him about it was always a favourite pastime for any occasion.

"No." Was Corran's bland reply. Indeed, the master knew exactly what thought processes were going through Marek's head at that moment.

Marek held in a chuckle, moving to the business at hand as an alternative conversation topic. Indeed, he had tarried far too long on asking this. It had been ages (or what felt like ages) since he and Corran had even spoken and just being in the legend's presence was invigorating. "How are you, by the way?" He asked, not caring if anyone overheard the two friends' conversation. It would be good as well to lay a façade down anyways, before anything too suspicious was spoken.

"I am good. Now that that business with Abeloth is taken care of, even more so," Corran said truthfully. He almost sighed the words, in all honesty. That had been a horrible and nasty business…

Marek nodded while the droid made his reappearance. It carefully set down a tall glass filled with a bubbling, neon pink concoction. "She was a weird one. I'm glad your family is safe, though. I would have helped if I had not been tied up in another  _situation_."

Corran shook his head, reminiscing of the horrors that female had caused. "No, you had your mission and I had mine. You were only doing good anyway. The Jedi would have been in deeper trouble if you had failed at that time." Corran sighed. "It seems that even with as many of us as there are, we are stretched thin." He lowered his voice. "Especially with the Sith."

"Actually…" Marek leaned forward, changing his stance, and met Corran's jade eyes. "The Sith are the main reason why I wanted to meet you here," he said quietly while using the Force to dampen the sounds around him.

Corran could have guessed as much, but was still somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected to be  _right_. Immediately, his mind began to whir with many possible reasons as to why exactly Marek would have found him and called this meeting with him. Why did the man need help? While he and Corran had gone on a dozen missions together, Marek still went on countless more alone. Why would Marek know about something that would warrant a clandestine meeting, instead of taking it to the Council as Marek usually (presumably, that is) did with any new leads he had uncovered… Corran schooled his expression into a stoic look of patience. "What kind of business do you have concerning them?" He probed.

Marek pursed his lips carefully tapping the Force to feel Corran out. His touches were timid, but he was able to glean a vague idea of what sort of questions were going through the old man's head. Corran could be a hard negotiator and Marek knew the old man was un-fond of more "demanding" jobs. So, he decided to quell the fears the master was probably feeling. "It was mainly going to be reconnaissance…" He added even more quietly, "For the Imperial Remnant."

Marek easily read the surprise in both the other's Force-Aura and Corran's face. "The Remnant?" Corran asked carefully. Of course, he knew that Marek did much of his business with the Imperials, he never thought that Marek would actually… His mind jumped to Jaina and he wondered if the girl had put Marek up to this… Or if she even knew.

"Well?" Marek interrupted.

Corran sucked in a deep breath. He didn't know how he would be able to decline at this point. "I will think about it, but I need more details than just the facts that it is for the Sith and the Imperials," he said, giving the grinning young man a hard stare.

"Well, I am sure once we are able to discuss everything and lay out a plan, you wont refuse," Marek said, moving quickly to down his drink. "How much longer are you free?" He asked.

Corran shrugged. "I can go home whenever. Mirax is off planet for a week."

"Good," Marek said. He stood, rubbing his hands together satisfied. "Your place or mine?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

Corran's brow folded as he unfolded himself from his chair to follow the young man. "Don't say it like that," he growled.


End file.
